


fairy in the woods

by xuminghoe_o



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy!Renjun, Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Squirting, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, dragon!johnny, dragon!yukhei, i got carried away, im not ashamed, kinda brush over that tho lol oops, the second chapters pretty dramatic, this was originally meant to be a short oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuminghoe_o/pseuds/xuminghoe_o
Summary: renjun was not only lonely but also lost, and he needed someone to teach him about the world he's too scared to investigate on his own.or.fairy renjun gets his shit wrecked... with plot :)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	1. the princess in his castle

**Author's Note:**

> plz don't leave hate comments i'll cry.

mythicals were creatures that were far beyond the norm. some had wings, tails, horns, some even had magical capabilities. they used to be considered a higher being, a gift sent down from the gods, all here to make humans’ lives easier. except, that wasn’t what they were here for at all. these creatures were for no one's benefit, but simply just another edition to the world. they were meant to live peacefully next to the humans, but humans were far too greedy. most mythicals were forced to become slaves, forced into manual labor and were paid mere pennies. they were seen as less than, as freaks. 

due to these circumstances, most mythicals went into hiding, or they were forced to hide a part of themselves they were supposed to be proud of. the humans outnumbered them by so much, leaving them powerless and void of all hope. the humans had passed a law many years ago to make sure that these poor creatures would always stay beneath them. 

_“no mythical can ever lay a hand on a human, nor shall they use magic to cause harm to them in any way. breaking this rule will be punishable by law.” ___

____

♡♡

__

renjun was a fairy who had never met a human in his entire life, had never even seen one in fact. the very thought of upsetting one and ending up in the wrong place at the wrong time terrified the poor creature. most if not all fairies hid away deep in the forest to avoid these situations. much like renjun has, for 22 lonely years.

__

he didn’t mind too much though. loneliness was a small price to pay to avoid enslavement. renjuns kind was very.. sought after. fairies such as himself were so rare that everyone kind of assumed they had gone extinct. so finding one was like the universe had blessed you. fairies were a wonderful sight, with their glitter iridescent wings and beautiful facial features. these creatures were a rare beauty, and renjun hated himself for it.

__

just because he was so-called beautiful shouldn’t mean he has to hide away like this, fearing for his freedom. most mythicals could hide their abnormalities quite easily with hats, long sleeves, some were shapeshifters and didn’t even have to do anything.

__

fairies could not. their wings were too sensitive to hide under a jacket, their petite stature would certainly raise questions, but not only that, their beauty was that of a goddess and would be spotted in an instant. 

__

renjun didn’t even consider himself to be beautiful. his mother always told him he was. _“you must’ve been gifted to me by the gods themselves.” _she had said one day, and it had warmed his heart, but his brain would call her a liar. renjun loved his mother dearly. she was the center of his world and the only other person he had ever known.__

_____ _

she had disappeared one day, without warning. had told renjun she was going out berry picking, and never returned. renjun had sobbed about it for months, even going as far as to go out and look for her. renjun hated leaving the hut. the woods were so dark and scary and his mother always warned him that he could be snatched up if he wandered too far. but nonetheless, he searched, and searched, until the bottoms of his feet were so blistered and bruised that he could hardly stand. 

_____ _

the poor creature had never recovered from losing his only companion. his dear mother whom he had treasured much more than himself. he had to learn to take care of himself from that day forward. he had managed until now, but he still finds himself blaming himself for what had happened. the only reason he felt the need to keep living was because his mother always told him that if he were to ever leave this world she would never forgive him. he would find his mother someday he knew. though for now, he figured just getting by was his top priority.

_____ _

renjun had been enjoying a long nap for a rather short seeming two hours. as he woke, the little creature stretched out his limbs, hearing a few harmless snaps as the air in his joints popped. he yawned loudly, letting out an adorable squeak at the end, and then snuggled himself further into his tattered old pile of blankets on the floor.

_____ _

his eyes remained open, just staring around the hut wondering what to do next. he supposed getting up was the first step, so with an exasperated groan he hopped to his feet, rubbing at the sleepiness in his eyes. he had a few chores to do, the main one being to go wash his clothes in the river before he forgets, _again _.__

_______ _ _ _

he trotted over to the little basket of skirts and blouses, picking it up by its handles and exiting his hut to go and carry out his chore. he had never thought much about his fashion choice. his mother had never told him that clothes had a gender, and he thought skirts were pretty, so he wore them. they were also some of the only things his mother had left behind, and he found comfort in wearing them as well.

_______ _ _ _

the trip to the river was a rather short one, his mother had made sure to build the hut close so they would have an easily accessible water supply. the fairy set the basket on the ground and dipped his hands into the river. 

_______ _ _ _

it was _freezing _.__

_________ _ _ _ _ _

renjun let out a small yelp and quickly wiped his hands on his skirt. with an adorable pout, he reached into the basket and pulled out an item of clothing, carefully he dipped into the water, flinching at the temperature. the river had been surprisingly cold lately, but he figured it was only because winter was soon approaching.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

the fairy began to diligently wash his clothes, but immediately stopped when he heard a snap to his left. he whipped his head to the sound, his long hair swishing with the force, just barely grazing the tops of his shoulders. to his horror, there was a man, a rather large one standing just a few feet away, staring at him.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

the poor fairy couldn't function, the only thing his brain supplied to him was to _run _.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

so he did. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

he bolted from the scene, leaving his clothes at the river without a care. his little legs carried him as far away as he could manage. he stopped to hide behind a large tree, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession. his chest was on fire and his heart was beating scarily fast. he hadn’t been this scared in his entire life.

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

he took a daring look from behind the tree, looking around it only to find the stranger nowhere in sight. _must’ve lost him _. renjun thought, but oh how wrong he was. as soon as he turned back around his eyes were met with a broad chest, black fabric stretched tight across it. the little fairy began to weep, sinking to his knees ready to beg for his life.__

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“p-please don’t take m-me. i-i’ll do anything but please j-just don’t hurt me.” the creature cried, most of the words unintelligible due to his wrecked state.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“why would i take you?” a deep voice asked, sending shivers down the little ones spine. the man bent down and grabbed renjuns chin, forcing the fairy to look at him.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“what business would i have hurting a beautiful little jewel such as yourself, hm?” the man spoke, his voice so captivating and alluring, but also dangerous and frightening. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun looked at the man with fear in his eyes, tears still spilling freely down his cheeks. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“p-please..” renjun pleaded, hoping and praying the man wasn’t there to harm him. his plea was ignored.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“i didn’t know there was a fairy living in these woods. how long have you been hiding, beautiful?” the stranger asked.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun stared blankly, on the verge of vomiting everywhere, his nerves doing some real damage to his insides.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“can’t r-remember..” renjun whimpered, hoping to appease the man by being compliant. the stranger hummed, letting go of the fairies face. renjun immediately turned away, rubbing at his chin where he could still feel the others burning touch.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“i’m not here to hurt you, little one. i just came to these woods because i heard there were a lot of deer running around here.” the man explained, raking a hand through his blond hair.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

there were in fact a lot of deer around these woods, renjun often found himself petting them for hours as fairies were a very docile creature, and not many, not even animals feared them.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“can’t you fly? i’m surprised you haven’t taken off by now.” the other mused, a soft chuckle hidden behind the words.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“c-can’t. don’t know how..” renjun supplied. he wasn’t lying either. his mother had never taught him how to use his wings, always said that flying was too dangerous and he would be spotted too easily.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“w-what are you gonna do t-to me?” renjun asked through sniffles. his hands fisted the skirt he was wearing, doing whatever to distract himself from the awful situation he was in.

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“nothing. i’m just fascinated. i’ve never seen a fairy in real life before.” the blonde said, arm reaching over to scratch the back of his neck nervously. “sorry if i came off as intimidating, it’s kind of a dragon thing.”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun looked up in surprise. 

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_dragon?_

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

as far as renjun knew, dragons were almost as rare as fairies, not nearly as sought after, but still rare.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“anyways,” the dragon spoke, “you’ve been out here all along? how does one even live comfortably in a place like this?”

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun narrowed his eyes at the other, this forest was his _home _. “well, i’m sorry that s-some of us don’t have the luxury of living life freely with humans.” renjun snapped, wiping at his tears angrily.__

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ah sorry, seems like i struck a nerve.” the dragon chuckled. renjun directed his gaze to the dirt-covered ground, refusing to converse with the other any longer. “i suppose you’re waiting for me to leave you alone?”

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun never looked up, only curled in on himself, hoping and praying that the other would just _leave _.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

he didn’t.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

in fact, renjun was starting to get the impression that he never would.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“i get it. you find a rare fairy and now you want me to come with you, yeah? how much money could you get for turning me in? enough to be pretty well off i’m sure-“ 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“woah woah, i never said i wanted to turn you in.” renjun was interrupted. “then... why? why won’t you leave?” renjun cried out, the tears streaming down his face once again.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“oh no no no please, please don’t cry again..” the dragon panicked. “please, i’m not gonna hurt you. you’re just so pretty and i can’t take my eyes off of you..” 

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun looked up the other, pearls falling down his cheeks and soaking into his skirt as they fell. this was the first time the fairy had actually gotten a good look at him. he had been so blinded by the fear he didn’t even realize how attractive the other was. with his broad manly stature and his unkempt blonde hair. he had these piercing eyes that stared into renjuns very soul.

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“i-i..” renjun stuttered, blushing a fiery red. his heart had begun to beat abnormally fast, but not because he was scared, no, he was _embarrassed _. renjun had never met another man before, hadn’t met another person other than his mother. the feeling in his chest was so new to him and he just wanted to escape it.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“oh honey come on, let’s get off the floor, huh?” a hand was then put down to the fairies eye level, an offer to help him stand up. renjuns cheeks heated, but he decided to take the hand anyway. he was pulled to his feet gracefully, and immediately let go of the others hand.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun didn’t really know what to do. he didn’t want to go back to his hut, afraid he would be followed. so he stood there, leaning as far away as he could. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“um.. my name is yukhei what’s your name, beautiful?” the dragon beamed, his smile made butterflies erupt in the fairies stomach. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjuns eyes were still sparkling with tears, cheeks bright red and warm to the touch. “i’m r-renjun.” he replied meekly.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukheis smile never left his face. “you really are so pretty, aren’t you?” renjuns expression soured. “is that all you can say? who knew dragons were so annoying.”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei laughed. a wonderful heart-stopping laugh that made renjun want to give him everything he had and more. suddenly renjun didn’t feel so scared anymore, sure he still didn’t trust the other at all, but he was reassured enough that he at least wouldn't be kidnapped.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“so where do you live out here? are there more of you? not that i really care but i guess i am a little curious? i mean you’re so pretty i’m just wondering if all fairies look like you do. do they? no, i don’t think anyone could compare to you-“

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“yukhei.” the fairy called, stopping the other before he could ask another question. “i think that’s enough.. i-i don’t know you at all, why would i answer so many questions..”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei only smiled, liking how soft his name sounded falling from the fairies cherry red lips. “i’m sorry, i guess i got a bit carried away. i've really just never seen a fairy before.” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“i’d be surprised if you had.. we’re not.. very common.” renjun explained. “but.. if you don’t mind, i-i kind of have something i needed to do before you chased me down..”

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei perked up at that. “you mean washing your clothes? i can help, i kind of want to make it up to you for scaring you so much..” renjun let out a long sigh, quickly accepting the fact that the dragon wouldn’t be leaving so easily.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“f-fine, you can help.. but don’t.. just don’t bother me too much, i’m not used to company.” the little fairy began his retreat back to the river, the giant dragon following obediently behind him.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

♡♡

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“no no no, yukhei, why would you put it on the ground now it’s covered in dirt again!” renjun exclaimed, picking up the wet skirt that was now dirtier than it had been when they started.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“s-sorry i’ve never really done this before, my friend youngho normally does all this stuff.” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun laughed at that. “you- you make your friend wash your clothes for you?” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei paled, “i-i mean he always offers so i kinda just.. let him?” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“mhm.” the fairy commented, dipping a grey blouse into the cold water. he began to wash it as the dragon next to him tried to splutter out another excuse. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“i can do things for myself, i promise!” the dragon whined, embarrassed beyond belief. “i never said you couldn’t. and didn’t i tell you not to bother me?” renjun chuckled. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“oh sorry i was just-“

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“it’s fine. it’s kinda cute anyway.” renjun smiled, never looking up from his chore at hand. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei froze. renjun? renjun, the most beautiful creature yukhei had ever seen.. just called him cute? the dragon felt a giddy feeling rise up in his chest. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

he grabbed a different article of clothing from the daintily woven basket and dipped it into the river, trying his best to copy the fairies method. renjun found himself feeling a lot more comfortable than normal having someone at his side, helping him. he used to do things like this with his mother, and while this complete stranger could never replace her.. it still felt.. nice.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

after they had finished washing the clothes, renjun began to hang them up on the clothesline he had connected to two trees near the river. yukhei began to do the same, the pair basking in a comfortable silence as they did so. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“so is this it? do you need help with anything else?” yukhei broke the silence. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun looked over at him while stretching a blouse to lay flat over the clothesline. “n-no not really. not right now anyway..” he answered, quickly looking away from the others infectious smile. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“are you sure i can’t be of more use to you? i’m sure i can do something?” renjun smiled, yukhei was less of a dragon and more of a puppy begging for attention.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun looked back over at the blonde, expecting to see a cute face but instead, he caught him staring at something. the fairy followed his gaze to his back, he was looking at his wings, neatly folded against his back. they were sparkling in the sunlight that shone through the trees, eye-catching and beautiful, just like the fairy himself.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun cleared his throat to get the others attention. yukhei snapped his attention to the fairy’s face.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“can i touch them?” 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the words spilled out of his mouth before he could stop them. his large hands reaching up to cover his mouth, embarrassed.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun blushed _hard _.__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“u-um, i’d rather you not.. they're really.. sensitive..” they were. renjun had never opened his wings his entire life, they were extremely sensitive. not in a bad way, but not exactly in a good way either.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei looked mortified. “i’m so sorry, it just slipped out. i mean they’re just so pretty and i- i’m sorry..”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun smiled at him, bright and enchanting, knowing in his heart that the dragon meant no harm by his words. “it’s ok. thank you.” more silence fell upon the two, a little awkward this time.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“i’m gonna go i guess.. can i come by tomorrow?” yukhei rubbed his arm uncomfortably, scared to  
be rejected by the little fairy.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“sure.. if you can find me.” renjun giggled.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

♡♡

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“i’m not lying youngho, i really found a fairy!” yukhei exclaimed, a little too loudly in younghos opinion. “shhh, would you shut up? you’re gonna get us arrested saying fairy so loud.” youngho chastised, rubbing at his temples, clearly annoyed.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“i never said you were lying, yukhei. i just said that the probability of a fairy letting your giant ass anywhere near them is highly unlikely.” 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“you say that like you’re not giant too..” yukhei pouted.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“yes, yukhei. dragons tend to be larger than normal, have you forgotten? now then, if you’re done talking about your new little friend, i have something i need to do. since someone didn’t do what i asked when i told him to.” 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“but youngho i told you.. i didn’t end up finding a deer cause i didn’t want to frighten him by murdering one of his forest friends.” yukhei was whining, the sound of it giving youngho a headache. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“but yukhei, i told you. we need to eat. did you forget the reason i asked you to go hunting? what are you, five? this is getting ridiculous, why don’t you ever listen to what i ask of you when i do so much for you?” youngho sat himself down on the wooden bench in their living room, the wood creaking under his weight. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ok ok, i’m sorry youngho, i promise i’ll go back out and catch a deer this time..” yukhei sounded hurt, looking at youngho with pleading eyes. youngho was his best friend, had been for years. out of the two dragons, youngho was definitely the more responsible one. he often treated yukhei as more of a little brother than a best friend. this was not the first time youngho had yelled at yukhei for being irresponsible, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“you better. i swear yukhei if this happens again we’re both gonna starve to death,” youngho explained, no real bite to his words.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei smiled nervously, twiddling with his fingers awkwardly. “i’m still gonna see him again though..” youngho signed sadly, “yukhei what are you even planning on doing? if he’s been living in that forest by himself all this time, do you really think he’d want a big annoying dragon invading his space? you probably scare the shit out of him.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the blonde frowned, “i may have scared him a little at first..” he admitted shyly.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

youngho looked up at him, his brows furrowed together. “what did you do, yukhei..”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“i-i may have chased him down, and asked if i could like, touch his wings or whatever..” youngho paled. “dude, why would you do that? he probably thought you were going to kidnap him, the poor thing. do you have any idea why you’ve never seen a fairy before, dumbass? they hide for a reason and now he probably feels unsafe because of you.” he paused to press the palms of his hands to his forehead, trying his best not to lose it.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“and asking to touch his wings? way to look like a creep, i’m sure he thinks so highly of you now.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei stared at the brunette, wanting to protest but he knew the other was right. he really did mess up, but thinking of not being able to see the beautiful fairy ever again brought a pain to his chest he couldn’t even begin to explain. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“listen, i’m not trying to bring your spirits down but i suggest you leave him alone. you tend to come off fairly aggressive, and i’m sure the poor thing is terrified beyond belief.” youngho got up from his seat and ran a hand through his hair, giving the other dragon a look filled with sadness.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“come with me.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“what?”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“i said, come with me. come with me back to the forest, we’ll find him together. please? you’d change your mind if you just met him once.” yukhei suggested, he was desperate. he still felt mostly like his friend still didn’t believe him, but even if he did, he certainly didn’t approve.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“have you not been listening to me this whole time? i’ve been preaching this whole time that you probably scared the shit out of him, you don’t think two dragons would do double the damage? so no yukhei, i’m not going. now, i’m going to go to bed, make sure to go out hunting tomorrow like you promised or i swear i’ll kick you out of this house.” the brunette rambled, turning to walk towards his bed, ready for some much-needed sleep after the stressful conversation.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“but-“

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“drop it, yukhei.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the blonde pouted but obeyed nonetheless. he followed youngho to their bedroom and they both settled into their respective beds. the room was pitch black and deathly silent, the sound of both the dragons breathing seeming louder than it really was.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

youngho sighed into the cold air, “i’m sorry for snapping at you so much today. i just.. i asked you to do this one thing and the fact that you couldn’t even do that just drove me up the wall. i understand you found someone you like, but i just think you need to evaluate the situation a bit more before you go rushing in.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei turned on his side to face youngho’s side of the room. he couldn’t see the other, just a faint outline of his bed frame. “i know, youngho. i’m sorry.”

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

♡♡

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the next morning came quickly. the two dragons hopped out of bed, ready to start a new day. yukhei quickly got dressed and ready to go out hunting, fully prepared to actually bring something home this time. his journey to the woods was rather easy, it was fairly close to his home, but he knew finding the fairy would not be such an easy task.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

part of him felt as if he should just find a deer and leave, but the rest of him was screaming to find the beautiful little creature.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the forest was huge. he remembered wandering pretty far before he found the little fairy, leaning over a river, a basket of clothes next to him.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun had told the dragon to find him. and yukhei would be sure that he did, seeing the fairy again would lift all of his anxieties he just knew it.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the minute he came across a small hut decorated with an assortment of colorful flowers he knew he was in the right place. he peeked inside slowly, afraid of frightening renjun if he really was in there. his eyes wandered to the corner of the small space, where a pile of old blankets lay, a tiny fairy placed delicately atop it.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun was sleeping, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. he let out small whimpers every once in a while, the sound adorable and high pitched. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei stared at the sleeping boy with literal hearts in his eyes. he was so beautiful when he was sleeping. he was beautiful awake too, but there was just something so alluring about his peaceful state that yukhei couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the dragon entered the hut, trying to make his footsteps light as to not disturb the little fairy. he kneeled down next to the pile of blankets and gazed at him for a second.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun really was the most beautiful thing yukhei had ever seen, and he likes to think of himself as pretty outgoing. he makes friends with people, many of them very beautiful people, but something about renjuns beauty just wasn’t normal, yukhei felt as if he shouldn’t be allowed to look at him.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the dragon reached over and pushed a stray lock of hair out of the fairy’s face. he just couldn’t help it, he had to touch him. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun stirred only a little, a tired groan escaping his throat. his little hands came up and grabbed yukheis hand, sending the dragon into a state of shock.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_is he awake? _was his first thought, but he couldn’t be, or he was just really good at pretending? yukhei heated up immediately, snatching his hand back like the touch had burned him.__

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun woke up this time.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

his brown eyes blinked open, his vision was slightly bleared, but he could still see yukhei standing there, beat red and clutching his hand to his chest like a weirdo.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun rubbed at his eyes and stared at the dragon blankly. he was less surprised to see him again then he thought he would be. a giant man standing in his home and watching him sleep should’ve scared him. it didn’t.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei seemed to be the scared one though and renjun had no idea why.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“oh, you found me..” the fairy smiled, pulling his skirt down to make sure it was covering everything. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“uh.. yeah i kind of just, let myself in sorry.” 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun smiled even brighter and it made the dragon’s heart soar. “it’s ok. if it’s you i don’t really mind.”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei paused, surprised at how much trust he had already gained from the fairy. he had always heard tales that fairies were mean and snappy, that they preferred to be alone and hated anybody who bothered them. renjun was like a little princess, letting the big bad dragon into his castle. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“did you come to do more chores for me?” renjun giggled, the sound so sweet and innocent it made the blonde’s blood boil.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“no i- my friend actually told me i shouldn’t come see you again, he was afraid i’d scare you.” the dragon explained, bashfully.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“well, you did kind of scare me at first. but now.. i think you’re too soft to hurt me.” renjun joked, watching joyfully as the dragon pouted at him.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

♡♡

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei visited renjun every day after that. the two becoming instant friends, an unlikely pair, but it didn’t matter to them. renjun was so happy to have another person to share his space with once again. he was so happy that his loneliness was finally cured.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

but something was wrong.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

maybe it was nothing, maybe it was everything, but something was definitely off with the little fairy. renjun found himself in a rather odd situation for the past three days. it only happens when the dragon is around, when he’s too close, or if renjun stares for too long.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the fairy would get… wet. not like he was sweating but, it was a slick fluid that came from his hole. it would run down his thighs and soil his skirts, making him have to send yukhei home early so he could deal with the issue.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun had never had this happen before, but why would it only happen in yukheis presence? it came with a bone-chilling arousal that left him almost rutting into the ground, sending foreign yet pleasurable sensations throughout his inexperienced body.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun was having this issue at the moment. 

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei had been sitting next to him by the river as they conversed. renjun had been staring at the other intently, admiring his sharp jawline and beautiful lips.. when it happened. he felt it, the slickness beginning to form, catching on his skirt. his little cocklet standing hard, pitching a small tent in his skirt.

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun panicked, trying with everything he has to will his arousal down. yukhei must’ve noticed him squirming and asked, “are you ok? is something wrong?”

_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun stilled, he didn’t know what to do. normally if this happened he was in his hut and he could use one of his blankets to hide it, and then could politely suggest that yukhei go home and everything would be fine. he couldn’t do that this time, he’d have to stand up at some point and yukhei would see _everything _.__

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the fairy began to cry, painful little sobs that made yukhei feel horrible. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“hey hey, little one it’s ok. did i say something wrong? what’s the matter?” yukhei pleaded, placing his hands on renjuns shoulders, trying to coax him out of the ball he’d curled himself into.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“h-hurts..” renjun cried, sending the dragon into further panic.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“honey, what hurts? please tell me i don’t know what to do..” the blonde worried, finally getting the fairy to face him.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun contemplated what he was about to do, wondering if he could trust the other to help him with something so embarrassing.

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

with shaky hands, renjun revealed what he was hiding from the other. yukhei stared at the little tent in the others skirt, his mind reeling. yukhei had had sex with other men before, had even done it with youngho once. 

___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_not a fond memory _.__

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

he was definitely attracted to renjun, so much so that he used the poor boy as jerk off material almost every night.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the poor fairy didn’t know what was going on, he was shaking and staring at the floor in shame. yukhei had to help him somehow.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“oh honey, it’s ok. this happens to everyone, nothing’s wrong, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.” the dragon explained, taking the fairy’s tiny hands into his larger ones and giving them a gentle squeeze.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei tried to act as unfazed as possible, but he wanted nothing more than to ravish the little fairy right on the forest floor. it was getting so hard to control himself in fact, that he had to step away from the other for a second.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun took it as a sign of rejection, “i knew it.. i’m w-weird.” he sobbed.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“no no no, i’m so sorry it’s just.. i- i can’t control myself around you i.. i don’t want to scare you.” yukhei consoled, his hands pulling at his hair in frustration. “let’s just get you home, ok little one?” the dragon kneeled down and scooped the fairy into his arms, though not without a struggle.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“n-no please, you’ll think i’m g-gross..” renjun sobbed, desperately prying himself away from the other man. yukhei sighed, his patience running a bit thin. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“renjun please, i just want to help you. i’m not going to leave you here.” he stated firmly, making the fairy whine, but ultimately relax. he let the dragon pick him up bridal style and immediately buried his flushed face into yukheis arm. his tiny hands were clutching the dragon’s shirt so tight his knuckles had turned white.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“see? you’re ok. everything’s ok-“ 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

that’s when he felt it. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the wetness on the back of renjuns thighs. it wasn’t much, but he could definitely feel it. a slippery wetness that coated the other’s legs, transferring onto yukheis forearm. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun knew he could feel it, the tears had never stopped spilling but now he just found it hard to breathe. the situation was just so overwhelming he thought he would combust. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“fuck.” yukhei groaned, an erection straining against his jeans. renjun whined once again, his grip on the other’s shirt tightening.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“d-do you know what's happening to you, little one?” yukhei asked, his voice wavering, and his resolve slowly crumbling. he knew. yukhei knew what was happening but he didn’t know that it happened to fairies. his knowledge on them was slim to nothing but he did know that this would sometimes happen to dragon hybrids. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun was in heat. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

he was in heat and yukhei wanted nothing more than to ruin him. the smell that surrounded the little fairy was so sweet, cloying to yukheis nostrils and absolutely invading his senses.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun shook his head, his face still buried into the dragon's arm. of course he didn’t know, his mother never taught him about anything like this, never once brought up that something like this would ever happen to him. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“will you let me help you, renjun? god, i know you don’t know what that means but please let me help you..” yukhei knew he shouldn’t do this. he knew he should just take renjun home and then leave. but he couldn’t. he couldn’t leave the poor fairy here, longing and needy. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun took a chance look up at the dragon and immediately regretted it. yukhei was staring at his body with a predatory gaze, seemingly drinking in every dip and curve he had to offer. the fairy reddened considerably, actually thinking about what the other had said. help him? what could he even do to help? 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“h-help me?” the fairy voiced. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei made eye contact with renjun and nodded. “yes, help you. dammit, renjun you don’t know how hard it is for me to hold myself back right now. i just want to ravish you, little one.” 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun whimpered, he had no idea what those words even entailed but god did he just want to let him. let him do whatever he wanted with him, as long as he made this terrifying feeling go away. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“o-ok..” 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

♡♡

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“y-yukhei? what are you doing??” 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei had practically ran back to renjuns hut, the unsuspecting fairy blushing full-on red in his grasp. he had set renjun down on his pile of blankets, lightly pushing him onto his back. renjun was looking up at him with curious eyes, his face still flushed, chest rising and falling erratically. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“do you trust me, renjun?” yukhei asked, his hand coming up to touch the fairy’s delicate cheek, the flushed skin warm to the touch.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“o-of course i trust you, yukhei..” the fairy avoided eye contact, squirming uncomfortably atop the pile of blankets. “please.. make it go away..” renjun pleaded. the little thing was feeling so sensitive, even just the brush of the blankets against his skin making him even more aroused. slick never stopped spilling from his entrance, the substance coating his fleshy thighs and ruining his once clean blankets.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei let out a quiet growl, the others words sending him so far past his breaking point that he was almost scared for the poor fairy.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the dragon was crouched between the other’s legs, drinking in the sight of the little fairy, aroused and practically begging to be fucked. he ran his hand down his body, stopping at his waist and flipping his shirt up to expose his pale chest and pink erected nipples. yukhei groaned and reached a large hand over to squeeze at the non-existent fat of the other’s chest, his other hand pinching and rolling a flushed nipple, the bud pebbling up even more at the rough treatment.

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun keened, leaning into the touch and inadvertently asking for more. he honestly had no idea what the other would do to ‘help’ him but he didn’t expect this at all. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei couldn’t believe he was finally able to touch the little fairy in the way he had wanted to since he met him. his entire existence after they met was filled with lewd thoughts about the innocent creature. he had felt bad at the time for wanting to defile a literal angel, but now he just didn’t care. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the dragons hands moved down to clutch at renjuns tiny waist, the width of it fitting perfectly into his large hands. the fairy’s skin was so soft, all flushed and pretty, so delicate looking that there was a fear it would bruise if he was too rough. yukhei bent down to litter soft fleeting kisses across renjuns stomach, the action sending shivers down the others spine. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun fisted at the blankets beneath him, the sensations so new and overwhelming and he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“god, you’re so _beautiful _, little one.”__

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun flushed an even brighter shade of red, his hands coming up to hide his face, a whine escaping his mouth. it was a compliment he had never believed before, but coming from the dragon it sounded so sincere that he couldn’t help but believe him. his arousal was coming at him at full force, sending more slick spilling out of his soaked entrance.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“no no no, don’t hide your face from me. i want to see you.” yukhei chastised, removing the others' hands from his face with a tsk.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the dragon went back to the task at hand, and in his hazy lust clouded mind he ripped open the fairy’s blouse, the fabric falling to renjuns sides, now ruined. renjun gasped, shocked at yukheis obvious show of strength. the dragon bent down to take a nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking at the reddened piece of flesh. the action forced a surprised moan from the boy beneath him, the fairy’s tiny hands coming up to fist into the dragon’s blond hair. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“you taste so sweet, it’s like you’re made of sugar.” yukhei smiled, his gaze falling onto the fairy’s lips, swollen and red from the smaller biting at them. yukhei quickly claimed them as his own, his tongue invading renjuns mouth immediately, desperate to taste more of the addicting little fairy. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun had no idea how to reciprocate the kiss, his movements awkward and obviously inexperienced but yukhei didn’t care. he happily devoured the other’s mouth and then trailed more kisses to his neck, sucking hickeys into his previously perfect untouched skin, leaving pretty purpling bruises and reddened marks, a clear sign of ownership apparent. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun was shaking from the unfamiliar pleasure, his thighs rubbing together wanting a break from the intensity. yukhei caved and forced renjuns skirt down his legs making the fairy panic and cover his little cocklet with his hands. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“shhh, it’s ok baby.” yukhei grabbed the boys wrists and pinned them above his head. “keep these here.” he said, the words an obvious command and it made renjun whimper, prepared to obey any command the dragon gave him.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei smiled, his chest swelling with pride at the other’s show of complete submission, the show of trust the fairy had for him. yukhei gazed at the other’s body, flushed and so ready to be taken, all needy and slutty.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“so pretty, baby.. so pretty.” 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei stroked the other’s thighs, and then slowly pushed them apart, slotting himself further between them. he grabbed under renjuns knees and pushed his legs up and open, exposing the fairy’s most intimate area to his prying eyes. renjun whined, feeling so embarrassed and exposed, but he trusted the dragon and would let him do whatever he wanted to his body.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“hold these up for me, little one.” 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun obeyed and grabbed under his knees, holding himself open for the dragon, presenting himself to him. renjuns little pink hole was finally exposed to the cold air, slick and wet with the natural lubricant that had never stopped flowing. yukhei brought his thumb to the little opening and rubbed at it gently, his thumb now coated in the sweet-smelling substance.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

the action sent a jolt of pleasure through renjuns body, a whorish moan tumbling from his lips. he had never felt anything like this, his body so sensitive and responsive it almost brought tears to his eyes.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“is your pussy sensitive, baby?” yukhei growled, ready to devour the trembling boy whole.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun had no idea what that word even meant, but he assumed yukhei knew about so much more than him and he didn’t want to look stupid, so he nodded shyly. 

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

yukhei rubbed over the fairy’s hole for a few more moments until his impatience caught up with him and he leaned down to lick a stripe across the tiny entrance. renjun yelped in surprise, the feeling of the cold wet appendage making his insides tingle pleasantly. yukhei continued to lick and suck at renjuns rim, the fairy’s slick coating his tongue tasting of pure honey and sugar.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun was downright sobbing at this point, the dragon's tongue invading his insides and stroking at his sensitive walls. the pleasure was so intense and he got the feeling like a dam was about to break, his hole clenching around yukheis tongue. the blond continued his brutal assault on the fairy, sensing that he was about to cum.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun practically screamed, his hole spasming as slick squirted from him, drenching the bottom half of yukheis face with the shiny sweet liquid. the dragon growled at the incredibly arousing sight and looked up at the other, the fairy’s stomach was painted with ropes of the fairy’s cum, his inner thighs soaked with wetness. renjun was breathing heavily, having no idea what just happened to him.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

renjun let his legs fall back down, whimpers dying in the back of his throat. yukhei smiled down at him, willing his own lust to the back of his mind to make sure the little fairy was ok.

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“let’s get you cleaned up, little one.”

_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. the warlock and his troubles

ten had waited so long for this, so long that he had been starting to lose faith that it would ever happen, but today was the day. the day that his overprotective caretaker, doyoung - _whom he loved dearly_ \- was finally _asleep_. and he was asleep for real this time, with no chance of waking up any time soon. the warlock had been practicing a new spell for _hours_ today, completely draining his energy and causing him to clock out early, which is something he never does, and ten could finally see his boyfriend, even if just for a bit.

______ten knew he wasn’t allowed out of the cabin, especially at night, and _alone_. but he figured it was only a little ways away, and he wouldn’t be alone the whole time. though he’s sure doyoung would be more worried about that than anything. ___ _ _ _

________stepping out the front door ten noticed how cold the night air was, the harsh wind whistling through the trees being the only sound heard at this hour. ten took his normal path to the spot he and his boyfriend would meet at on nights like this, where the wind was sharp and the thrill of being caught was suffocating. the trip was short but rather scary, a few crows flying about in the darkness scaring ten almost to death on the way. but the moment he saw a tall silhouette leaning against an even taller tree, he knew it was all worth it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________with an excited squeal, he ran to the figure shrouded in darkness and jumped into his arms, causing the other to grunt at the force of it. “youngho!” ten exclaimed happily, smothering the others face in little kisses and practicalling choking him with the vice like grip he had on his neck. “hey, baby.” youngho smiled, securing ten in his arms by placing his hands under his bottom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ten giggled, still panting from how fast he ran, and buried his face into his boyfriend’s neck. “i missed you so much..” he sighed and tightened his grip around the other, almost afraid he’d be taken away. but who could blame him, there was every chance that this would be the last time they ever saw each other. the thought of it filled the smaller with a heavy feeling of dread that melted his happiness right before his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________youngho was a mythical, and ten was not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ten was very much human and it was probably the thing he hated most about himself. he despised being the same species as those who hated and abused those closest to him, his only family and the love of his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________he knew youngho lived in the main town, a place ten would never even dream of going to. it was a place exclusive to humans - _besides the mythicals they cruelly kept as personal servants_ \- that caused ten to lose sleep at night thinking about. thinking about how dangerous it is for mythicals to try to blend in there, youngho probably being one of the very few to even attempt it. he can’t even count how many times he’s asked youngho to move somewhere else, had even said he could stay at doyoungs cabin knowing full well he shouldn’t be offering that.___ _ _ _ _ _

__________doyoung certainly would not be pleased, but to ten it didn’t matter, he loved youngho so much that he was fully willing to face an angry warlock head-on. doyoung was an amazing father figure and ten was so grateful for that, but his overprotective nature raised issues with his relationship often._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“i’ve missed you too, my love.” youngho interrupted his thoughts, still clutching ten in a warm embrace that made the reality of the chilly air disappear. his grip loosened moments later as he let ten down onto his feet once again, though they still stayed quite close, having been apart for much too long to spare even an inch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“you’ve been staying safe, right?” ten asked, the worry weaving its way through his sentence, the tension it brought causing youngho to frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“of course i have, i’d never let anything bad happen to me, lest i leave you behind..” his hand found itself in tens hair, stroking it softly, loving the way the dark shade complimented his fair complexion. the humans eyes sparkled with unbridled joy at seeing his boyfriend, but there was still an obvious sadness there, a sadness youngho could do nothing to fix._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“how has yukhei been then? the last time we met you said he’d been causing you a bit of trouble.” ten smiled through the question, knowing how frustrated his boyfriend gets with his irresponsible best friend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“yukhei’s been.. a bit weird lately. i don’t even know where to begin with that.” youngho chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“not been following directions again?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“well obviously not but that’s a constant thing. but i.. i think he’s been seeing someone?” the taller scratched at his scalp, trying to piece together all the memories of the stories yukhei had told him about the ‘fairy’ he’d encountered in the woods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“he sounded crazy at first when he told me this but he said.. he said he met a fairy. like a real fairy. in the forest, and i’m honestly not sure if i even really believe him still.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ten was shocked, to say the least. “yukhei would have no reason to lie though would he?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“easy for you to say, you’ve never met him.” youngho laughed, the sound warming tens insides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________the two conversed for hours into the night after that, ten pushing back the time he should go home further and further for even just a few more moments with his beloved. they had been so distracted with each other that they didn’t even notice the slowly rising sun, the beautiful image only slightly visible through the plentiful trees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ten could almost cry, he knew he had to go home, he knew that the ticking time bomb that was doyoung would soon become a problem. he didn’t want to go, they probably wouldn’t meet again for months, and he truly didn’t even know if he could survive that long again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ten didn’t even notice the tears already falling down his cheeks until youngho was wiping them away with his sleeve, a sad look on his face, knowing the reason for the other’s dismay._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“don’t cry, my love. we will see each other again, i can promise that. i know it’ll be a while and it kills me too, but you know it’s dangerous for you to be coming out here to see me and i’m just so worried for you.” youngho was on the verge of crying himself as he held the others face in his hands, wiping any tears that still escaped tens eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________a sob escaped tens small frame, and before he knew it he was losing himself in younghos arms, the cry so heart-shattering that youngho almost couldn't bear it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“shhh, it’s ok ten, i know it hurts. i’m so sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“i-i love you so much, youngho… so much” ten manaanged to say, the words so distorted by his sobs but youngho didn't need to hear his exact words to understand how much pain he was in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“i love you too, more than anything imaginable.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________the cabin lights were on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________the cabin lights were on and ten distinctly remembers turning them off in hopes that it would make doyoung sleep easier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________this was _not good_._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ten rested his hand on the doorknob for a few minutes, his mind reeling at the thought of doyoung being awake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________he would be so mad, so angry that ten was too frightened to go inside. the raven-haired boy took a couple of deep breaths and willed any chance of tears away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________it’s gonna be ok.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________he knew it wasn’t. it was so far past ok that he couldn’t even process it. doyoungs one rule he ever gave ten was to never leave the cabin without the warlocks company, the only rule, and ten had broken it. _so many times_.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ten retracted his hand from the door when the knob began to jiggle on its own. the heavy piece of wood swung open to reveal the warlock on the other side with an unreadable yet terrifying expression on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________he was no longer in his nightclothes and there wasn’t a hair out of place on his head, which insinuated that he’d been up for a _while_. ten shivered in the early morning cold, yet the thought of being in the warmth of the cabin brought him no comfort at all.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________doyoungs hand outstretched to ten, the warlock waiting for the other to take it. ten bit his bottom lip in worry and took the man’s hand. he was quickly pulled inside, the door shutting rather hastily behind him. doyoung took a few moments to secure the many locks he put there in hopes of preventing the situation they were currently in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“where’s the key, ten?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ten bristled at the mention of the item, remembering how he snatched it from a cupboard in doyoungs room that he was instructed to _never_ open. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“i-i’m sorry, doyoung..” tens voice quivered in fear as he reached into his coat pocket and brought out the rusty key doyoung was after._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“who was he?” the warlock asked casually, taking the key and placing it into his pocket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________tens face lost all color, and he could feel the burning sting of tears soon approaching. he knew now that he’d never see youngho again, doyoung would never let him out of his sight ever again after this. tens shoulders shook with the force of the sobs he began to let out, the tears warming his cold pale face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“please doyoung, you.. you don’t understand..” the human cried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“i understand _more_ than enough, ten. now tell me who he is.” the warlock pushed, paying no mind to tens wrecked state in favor of getting the answers he desired. ten tried to wipe his tears away but they wouldn’t stop falling, his top now drenched with wetness.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“come sit and calm down for a minute, but i expect answers soon, ten.” doyoung explained, leading ten towards their living room. the warlock sat on the couch opposite to ten, one leg crossed over the other, a look on his face that intimidated ten like no other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________the human took a few moments to stop his tears and calm his breathing. he had to tell him. ten had no room to be keeping secrets from someone who meant so much to him, and as scary as he was, ten loved doyoung too much to lie to him any longer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________♡♡_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“youngho?” yukheis tired voice was so loud in the dead silence of the house, making youngho cringe, hoping the younger would be asleep by the time he arrived. “it’s 4 in the morning, why aren’t you in bed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“don’t worry about it, just go back to sleep.” youngho sighed as he closed their bedroom door behind him, the wood creaking loudly. yukhei had obvious question marks in his eyes, and youngho knew he could trust the other with just about anything else, but this, this was different._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“i was just on a late-night hunting trip, we needed some extra cash to pay for food this week.” the lie was a fairly believable one, definitely something someone as simple as yukhei would believe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“oh, ok. make sure to get some rest, youngho, it’s important. don’t overwork yourself again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________♡♡_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“his name is youngho, and he’s my boyfriend.” ten answered, his voice filled with pride, yet the lingering fear of the other’s judgment bled into it as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“how long?” doyoung was so obviously angry, the one emotion ten knew he had trouble hiding. “how long have you been lying to me when i tell you nothing but the truth.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ten paused. he didn’t want to bring this up, he wanted to be better than that, but something about what doyoung said really rubbed him the wrong way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“the truth? from you? don’t make me laugh, doyoung.” the human scoffed and crossed his arms, giving the other a pointed glare. “you lie to me every day and you know it. you lie to me about your past, you lie to me about how you’re truly feeling, and you lie to me about the real reason that i’m not allowed to leave this cabin!” ten shouted, rising from his seat in a fit of rage, much too agitated to sit calmly anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“ten, please sit back down so we can talk about this like adults.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“no. i obviously can't do that since all you do is treat me like a _child_. this one thing is the only thing i’ve kept from you my entire life, but i know there’s so much more that you’ve been keeping from me. you tell me every time that i ask that your past is uninteresting, that there was nothing special about the several hundred _years_ that you lived before me.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ten was shaking with anger, an emotion he’s been much too afraid to confront the other with before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“i see it in your eyes, doyoung. you think you hide it so well but I _see_ it. the sadness and despair that you hide from me every day, the secrets you keep that have been eating you alive _i see it_. you’re the only family i have and it kills me every day to know that you don’t trust me.” ten sighed, his fists clenching and unclenching, trying to take control of his newfound temper._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“so forgive me if i’ve kept a secret but i know that you have hundreds more than i.” doyoung was frozen in place, ten had never snapped at him like this, there had to be something more than what he was letting on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“you saw it didn’t you?” the warlock asked, his gaze turned downwards in shame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“yes. i saw it. i saw _everything_. what is all of that stuff, doyoung? who is that in those photos, just _what_ have you been keeping from me?” the cabin groaned around them, and the floorboards creaked beneath them as doyoung shifted his weight uncomfortably._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“that… person, is someone who i’ve tried to forget for over 20 years. i just- i just have that stuff as a small reminder of some old happy memories. ten, i never meant to hurt you.. it’s just that i don’t like talking about it. it’s such a sad part of my past that i don’t feel the need to relive when i have you. you mean so much more to me now than he ever could, ten. please believe me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“but who is he, doyoung. there’s still more that you’re not telling me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“he.. he was my.. husband? not officially but we liked to call each other that. those things in that cupboard were just a few of his belongings that i couldn’t bear to throw away.” doyoungs resolve was slowing crumbling before tens eyes and the younger has never seen the warlock cry a day in his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“where.. where is he now, then?” ten asked, though he was fairly sure he already knew the answer. doyoungs solemn expression worsened considerably at the question, making ten feel as if he’d just stabbed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“he’s.. dead. he died around the same time that i found you on my doorstep. his name was jaehyun, and i loved him with every waking moment, even as he grew so old that he could hardly even remember who i was.” doyoung sighed and uncrossed his legs to stand up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“but i have you now, that was my past ten, and there’s no need to dwell on it any longer. so please never mention this again.” the warlock flicked his finger and a sudden rush of cold wind rushed past tens face, and the sound of the curtains closing was heard behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“we’ll talk about what happened tonight later.. just, get some sleep ten.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ten did not sleep, he tried to, but the task proved itself impossible with the number of thoughts corrupting his head. he missed youngho already, he wanted to pour all of his thoughts out onto his boyfriend, though he figured that was a little unfair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________doyoung had never opened up to him that much, granted it was rather forced but it made ten realize that they weren’t as close as he thought they were. they were close as in doyoungs cared for him since he was a baby, but there were so many years before that where ten wasn’t around. so many things that the other had gone through but doyoung never cared to share any of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________doyoung was entitled to his privacy but he couldn’t deny that it made him sad to be out of the loop. ten was an open book to the man, doyoung had been there for every major and minor event in his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ten was angry. he realized that now. he was angry that doyoung had the audacity to be mad about this one little secret. doyoung had a _husband_ , that was so much worse than ten having a boyfriend for a couple of years. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________there were sudden footsteps coming from his left, ten looked over to see doyoung standing in the doorway to their small living room. the warlock was dressed in his usual black trench coat, a light grey sweater also visible beneath it, he looked intimidating, professional, and ten was not prepared to be yelled at._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“have you gotten any sleep, ten? it seems you haven’t. you should really take better care of yourself-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“ _it’s your fault_.” ten muttered under his breath, but he knew doyoung heard him, he was expecting him to, really.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________the warlocks arms were now crossed against his chest, his demeanor shifted to slightly annoyed. with a heavy sigh, the dark-haired man took a seat by tens feet, the smaller moving his legs immediately as if disgusted by his touch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“ten, i’m sorry. but i told you i don’t want to talk about that ever again. i came in here to talk about what you were up to last night. i told you about something from my past, now i need you to explain this to me.” doyoung was being demanding, and ten didn’t think he had any room for that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“i owe you _nothing_.” the younger snapped. he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. he could admit that he was acting childish now, but doyoung deserved the silent treatment, so that’s what he was going to get. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“watch the attitude and answer me respectfully.” the warlock reprimanded, his eyebrow was raised, honestly surprised with how ten was acting. he was always such a respectful and responsible angel and this was so out of character for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________a few minutes of silence passed until doyoung finally realized what ten was doing. “the silent treatment? ten, stop acting like a child, this is not the time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________ten wasn’t going to budge, doyoung knew that. if the younger was anything he was certainly stubborn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________♡♡_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________weeks had passed after that and ten had still not said a single word to doyoung, and he would be impressed be it not for the fact that the warlock was losing his mind. he’d never gone this long without the younger by his side, looking up at him while he practiced spells with gleaming admiration. he’d never gone this long without the other's stern reprimands to _take a break and stop working so hard_. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________it hurt. the loneliness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________doyoung hadn’t felt this way in so long, not since before he met jaehyun, and it was eating him up inside like some sort of infectious disease. he needed ten to come back to him, to be his helpful little apprentice again, to be his _family_ again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________doyoung had broken at dinner one night, his patience crumbling and his heart aching too much to let this continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“ten.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________the younger stilled his movements, putting his spoon down and looking anywhere but at doyoung._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“ten, please? we haven’t spoken in three weeks and i- i can’t… do this.. anymore.” he could feel it, the panic rising in his chest, his heartbeat quickening as his hands began to shake. he dropped his spoon into his soup and the hot liquid splashed all over his hands, but doyoung paid it no mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________doyoung was clutching at his chest in panic, his breath escaping him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________no._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________this couldn’t be happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________not now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________he was having a panic attack and he was not prepared. this hadn’t happened in years, and he didn’t remember how to handle it, his brain was shutting everything out, so much that he couldn’t hear ten panicking, screaming out his name, and rushing to the warlock's sid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“doyoung?! doyoung what’s going on?! what’s wrong please i’m so sorry i ignored you, just please talk to me!” the smaller was grabbing at doyoungs hands and shaking them about, having no idea how he was supposed to deal with a situation like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“p-please don’t leave me, ten. i’m so sorry. i m-miss you so mu- uch.” the other wheezed out through his desperate gasps for air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ten began to cry, locking the older man into a tight hug, almost knocking him out of his chair. “i’m right here, doyoung. i’m right here, please come back to me..” he reassured through broken sobs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“i promise i’ll never leave you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if i should continue this.

**Author's Note:**

> feel like i'm better at smut than actual plot?? plz tell me that's not the case...
> 
> i would link my socials but I don't want anyone to know I wrote this bye.


End file.
